


A Certain Kind Of Comfort

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has an exceptionally bad day, he visits his boyfriend Dagur and gets an unexpected surprise. Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind Of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first /real/ porn fic I wrote it was for the bae's birthday. 8^)

Hiccup just wanted to forget today. He felt dreadful, so much insufferable crap happened today and thought to visit his boyfriend Dagur. Now Dagur is not the most comforting man (maybe a bit uncomfortable) but maybe some at-least-not-negative human interaction might do him some good. He would usually go to Astrid and talk to her, she was his best friend but he and her have been at ends with each other for a variety of reasons. He felt judged by her lately and felt less and less like sharing with her. He still loves her and trusts her but right now… He wanted comfort. Dagur might not help, but at least he could talk to him without going deep into it or having to find a way to justify his feelings. Like he has too with Astrid.

He knocked on the door to Dagur’s tiny apartment. He lived away from any family he might have, Hiccup didn’t like to ask about it. Even if he was curious. If Dagur didn’t volunteer the knowledge he wouldn’t ask for it. Hiccup went over some of his feelings in his head and started to regret coming here. Maybe he should go and deal with this on his own, don’t bother Dagur he might he just get angry. But too late. Dagur opened the door.

A big smile formed on the tall and handsomely lean young man in front of him. His dark ginger hair was partly hidden in his grey pull-over cap. He was dressed very causally, a dark tank-top and jeans. Exposing his strong and well muscled arms.“Hiccup, glad to see you man.” He pulled Hiccup inside his apartment which was filled with his usual mess; disorderly things thrown about, random stacks of papers and pocket items and there was a bowl of something on his coffee table in front of his television (that was paused, some action movie or something) in his living room.

Dagur let out curses and quickly started to move things to make room and clean up any food (or whatever was in that bowl) he had out. He cleared off the couch he must have been just sitting at, to accommodate Hiccup. Hiccup just watched him franticly move about the room, yelling and apologizing for the mess. He just gave an amused grin. “It’s okay Dagur, I don’t mind.” He reminded him.

Dagur must have ignored him. He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.  
“C’mon, s’allsgood.” Hiccup grinned. He was happy he came to see him today.

“I’m watching a movie, The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift again, it’s awesome.” Dagur was enthusiastic about it. Hiccup marathon-ed the whole movie series with him once.

“Oh want something to drink?” He stood up and went to the kitchen without waiting for an answer from his quiet boyfriend. He came back with two cans of grape flavoured soda.

“Here ya go. I know you don’t drink but I’m out of beer anyway.” He handed it to Hiccup, he took it but didn’t open it. “Thanks.” Hiccup said. Subconsciously tapping at the metal tab. While Dagur popped the tab and took a long drink of the soda.

He and Dagur watched the movie for about fifteen more minutes in silence (aside from Dagur’s movie watching noises). Hiccup was silent, he felt bottled up, he just wanted to spill out all of his troubles to Dagur, but at the same time he felt guilty for it. He didn’t know. Maybe he could just enjoy this movie and relax.

More minutes past and he thought he was forgetting and he could relax.

Nope. He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I flunked my test today.” He sighed. “I studied really hard for it and I felt confident with it and… I can’t believe I failed. I… My dad was disappointed in me and then we had a fight about it and that led into… well everything we fight about. And I hate talking to him about anything because he doesn’t understand and he gets the wrong idea… I’m such a bad son. I even feel bad coming here to see you, because you know, he doesn’t know I see you. But I don’t want to not see you. I lie so much, oh god I’m a horrible person.” Hiccup just spilt his feelings.

Dagur had paused the movie and put on a blank face. Hiccup didn’t mind if he wasn’t listening he just wanted to let out. His head swimming with all his worries and anxieties and fears. “I’m such a disappointment to my father, everything I do displeases him. I want to make him proud, I want to be a good son but I just…” Hiccup trailed off. Eyes tearing up. He couldn’t articulate anymore, his throat hurt. He was focusing not to cry, he hated crying, he doesn’t want to cry in front of Dagur.

“I-I’m sorry Dagur. I’m a mess.” He choked. “I should just go.” Hiccup stood up and hid his eyes away from the older teen. When he stood Hiccup could feel his prosthetic leg start to get irritated from his body’s stress. His almost constant pain would seer up if he didn’t calm down. It would be a painful walk to the bus stop if he didn’t. He didn’t want to go home though. After the fight he had with his dad he snuck out from his house and planned for Dagur’s. But he didn’t plan much after that, he just wanted to leave his house. He thought about how he regrets his actions and wished he wasn’t so stupid.

Hiccup felt strong arms grab his waist and pull him back down to the couch. He let out a huff of air in his surprise. Tears he regretted seeping out of his eyes. He started letting out slight tremors in his throat and his breathing heavied. Dagur grabbed Hiccup’s chin in his large hand and pulled his face up toward his mouth. He kissed him hard. Due to surprise Hiccup widened his teary emerald eyes to meet Dagur’s dark olive ones. Hiccup let out a gasp when Dagur pulled away. His breathing calmed a bit and his sobbing ceased.

Dagur pushed Hiccup farther back into the couch and grabbed his thighs. He pulled them apart and placed himself in front of him the coffee table at his back and the couch and Hiccup’s legs in front of him. Dagur gripped Hiccup’s jeans at the waist and pulled to unbutton them roughly, sliding them off his hips.

“W-wait Dagur.”

“Shut up.”

“What are yo-”

“Shut up!”

Dagur gripped Hiccup’s jeans and pulled them to under his knees along with his boxers. He was suddenly exposed and a cold wave hit his sensitive skin. Hiccup tried to protest and push Dagur’s hands away but he pushed the much smaller teen off and back into the cushion. He was exposed and in shock what was happening? Dagur never did something like this.

Dagur dug his fingers into the pale flesh of Hiccup’s thighs. Causing a sharp pain. He pushed them farther apart. Hiccup shivered when the dark ginger teen’s lips skimmed over his growing length.

Hiccup let out a cry when Dagur licked his underside up and down. He was so warm and the pressure just… The freckled boy was fully hard now. Dagur didn’t even tease when he licked at the tip and rolled his tongue along Hiccup’s length. The brunette grabbed the couch cushions beside him and gripped them tightly. His breath heaving and gasps escaping him with every movement the other boy made.

He gasped and dug his fingers into the cushions when Dagur took him and started bobbing his head, he was rough with it but it felt so good. Dagur never did this for Hiccup, Hiccup always did it for him. Always. He thought in his dazed state. But then He couldn’t think, he just focused on the feeling of Dagur’s warmth around him. Hiccup’s muscles in his thighs tightened and as he started to have small tremors. Dagur only gripped bruises harder into Hiccup’s legs and sucked harder. He pulled his eyes tighter closed and breathed heavily through his nose, gasping out little noises through his mouth. He didn’t even think of how loud he might be being.

The gasping and incoherent teen could feel his orgasm approaching. It was burning from his abdomen through his thighs and up to his tip. He felt so hot and heaved his breath. Dagur increased the pressure and hardened his movements even more. He sucked aggressively while rolling his tongue over his trembling boyfriend. Hiccup was tensing up even more. He was almost there. Dagur squeezed harder with his hands when Hiccup shuddered.

“D-Dagur.” he wheezed a warning.

Hiccup arched his back and let out a shuttering cry followed by loud gasps as he rode out his orgasm into Dagur’s mouth. He shuddered back and moved into soft whimpers as Dagur removed himself from Hiccup’s softening erection. Dagur spit Hiccup’s cum everywhere and expelled loud profanities. It got on Hiccup’s jeans and the couch. Dagur jumped up and ran out of room. Then the sound of the sink running. Dagur was not used to being on the giving end of these or having that taste in his mouth.

Hiccup was still in an ecstasitic daze. Too much so to be surprised at what just happened to him. He blinked hard a few times then slowly his body sunk into the couch when Dagur came back into the room. With a pair of basket ball shorts, he tossed them on Hiccup and said. “Give me your cum pants.” Ever direct and bold and unglamorous. Hiccup did was he was told slowly and shakily he pulled his jeans and boxers off his legs careful to not snag on his prosthetic in anyway. Nervous habit. Then slid the shorts on and lay horizontally on the couch, balling up a little. He was exhausted.

“Hey Dagur, than-”

“Shut-up faggot. Don’t make this gay.”

Hiccup smiled and closed his eyes. He slowly started to drift off. He felt a blanket cover him as he drifted off completely forgetting about the failed test that he studied so hard for or the fight with his father, and many reasons he is a failure and a horrible son. He forgot about being on odd terms with Astrid or drifting away from his friends. Forgetting the pain in his leg and the constant struggle and embarrassment with it. Forgetting that no one wanted him here with Dagur. It didn’t matter because Hiccup wanted to be here, he only wanted to be here right now.

Nothing was on his mind except a sweet dreamy bliss and his boyfriend Dagur.


End file.
